World History as Told from an Immortal
by rightknowmore
Summary: and Jack thought he wouldn't see anyone from his summer exploits, especially him...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yea... my mind wouldn't let me write the rest of "Seven Sins " until I got this idea out of my head sooo... enjoy the randomness.

sorry if it's bad, just a vague idea...

Summer was almost over.

_Bummer. _Jack thought, packing up his belongings and ordering his cleaning-bots to straighten out his vacation home. _I didn't even get to take over the world._

He had been trying to for eight years now, ever since he entered his second grade class with a Vampire costume cape and declared himself an "Evil Boy Genius." Only a few years later did he add the mascara and start dying his hair a bright crimson that clashed with his albino skin. And his parents _still_ thought it was only a phase...

Jack was more of one of those "undiscovered " prodigies, the kind that would deliberately fail a test so they wouldn't stand out from the rest of the crowd. Why, if his parents had ever found out, he'd be the center of attention, and there'd be cover stories of him in TIME, and blah blah blah...

Jack didn't want that.

He was fine with the obscurity. It would be more of a surprise when he conquered the world, anyway.

For now, he was stuck in high school.

His stuff packed, Jack strode out the door and didn't turn back.

-.-.-.-.-

_Only two more years of this and I'm outta here._

He was in his junior year of high school, which was, much to Jack's disappointment, starting today.

And he was late.

He got there just in time to get his schedule from the secretary and run to class. His teachers weren't as forgiving. So on his first day of his third year, he already had two half-hour detentions and a written assignment.

Not that it was his first time getting in trouble.

Homeroom, Calculus, and Biology were boring. And easy of course.

(Jack's P.O.V.)

_World History_

He had heard there was a new teacher in that position this year, strange that he hadn't seen them though.

The students lazily strode into the room; Jack's mouth dropped open, gazing at his teacher in disbelief, for he was probably the only one who knew who he was.

The Asian stood at about average height, with long raven-black hair tied in a loose ponytail. What got Jack most was his eyes, a deep whiskey color that seemed to bore into your soul whenever he glared at you. On the board the man wrote:

_Mr. Young_

"Ch-Ch-_Chase?"_

"Please sit down, _Worm_."

This will most likely be a one-shot, _unless_ you guys review... remember the little blue button down there is your friend

Till then,

xXAwesomnessKiraXx


	2. Question Time!

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing and liking! Just for that, I'm giving you another chapter:) **

**(this one will pick up right where we left off... the rest might be random chapters in no order, unless I say otherwise...)**

****

Question Time!

The bell rang just after Jack took his seat.

The new guy turned around. "I'm Mr. Young, and I'll be your World History teacher for this year. Any questions?"

He shouldn't have asked.

"Yes, Spicer?"

Chaos comes in the form of a room full of teenagers laden with questions; don't forget it.

Jack was obviously still in disbelief. "Chase, Why are _you_ here?"

"Well... I've-"

"Why does White n' Nerdy get to call you by your first name but we can't?"

"One question at a-"

"What conditioner do you use? I'm just _dying _to know!"

"Actually, I don't-"

"Are you _single_?"

"As much as I'd like to answer your... slightly disturbi-"

"How old are you?"

"Uhh-"

"How do you know Jack?"

"Ummm... I'm his parent's frie-"

"Are we annoyi-"

The Dragon Lord lost his temper. Almost tearing off the metal edge of the whiteboard, he asked in a rather demanding tone "_Will you please let me answer_?"

The class was... a bit stunned, to put it lightly. And they were starting to look like prey, too. Too bad he didn't eat humans.

Silence.

"... Thank you. To answer Spicer's question, how am I to spend my eternal life? _Knitting? _Every once in a while I take a "vacation" and live somewhere else for a year or two. Sometimes I'll get a job to pass the time... honestly I didn't know you lived in California. Next."

"Why does Jack get to call you by your first name?"

"He _doesn't._" Walking towards the albino's desk "Spicer, you will call Mr. Young, _if_ you want to live... and if _not_... well,_ I_ have _no problem _with that. _Understood?_"

If there was more room to hide and cower in fear other than Jack's desk, he would. "Yes, Mr. Young, Sir!"

"...Great." refocusing his attention to the class, he continued, "Actually, I don't use conditioner, the look is natural. Yes, I'm single, but why would you want to know that? I'm ... 23. I'm Jack's... parents... uh, friend. And do you _annoy_ me? Well-"

The bell rang for the next class. Have you ever seen a rhino stampede? It doesn't compare to teenagers'.

And once again, Mr. Young was interrupted.

_This is going to be a looong year._

****

**Hope you liked it! The button down there... I dare you to click it. Go on, I know you want to...**

**Till then,**

**-xXAwesomnessKiraXx**


End file.
